


Unspoken Understanding

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: An 'extra' from 'Word of God', set duringthat scenein Barbara's flat - opening lines taken from the episode and written by Peter Jukes





	Unspoken Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“How do you do it? Living alone.”

“Oh, you get used to it. I’ve never been married, I’ve never had anything you could call a relationship. So, you get to a point where you just have to accept what you are, what you have. And then you find something else, and that gives you the reason to get up in the morning. And I have that, don’t I?”

“We both do.”

There can be no doubt, no misunderstanding what we have just both declared, even though neither of us have actually said the words.

Our eyes continue the conversation, reassuring, reinforcing, before it becomes too much, and she breaks the spell; leaving me, only to return moments later with bedding. I smile my thanks, knowing words would shatter the moment, and then watch her retreat to her room, holding my breath until she closes the door.

“Goodnight Barbara,” my voice barely a whisper, “I love you too.”


End file.
